The Past Must be Forgotten
by slothwhoreads
Summary: Tobias Eaton is put under the witness protection programme after he reveals to the police about his father. He is flown to New York,under the new name Four Jones, with only some luggage and a picture of his sister who is in foster care. He lands a job at The New York Times and makes some friends. But will he choose to reveal his past when he meets someone who changes him? Fourtris!
1. Chapter 1

Four

I set my bags down in my new apartment. New York. A city known for people to thrive and prosper. I have had to leave my past behind, my poor excuse of a father and my sister. Scarlett who is in foster care. But surely it is the best thing to do? I don't know anyone here, I don't have family or friends. I guess I do have a job, a journalist for The New York Times. The rest of my stuff comes in a few days, so I only brought one piece of luggage for my clothes, and a picture of Scar, but most of the furniture was supplied. There's a kitchen, living room with sofas and a flat screen TV, and my bedroom with a balcony. The living room has large door length windows revealing a beautiful cityscape. My thoughts are interrupted by knocking on my door. I open it, and a man my height looking my age, with tanned skin and slightly curly black hair is standing there with a woman, smaller than us yet still quite tall but pretty with shoulder length wavy brown hair.  
"Hi, we heard someone was moving in next door so I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Zeke, and this is my girlfriend Shauna." He gives a warm smile.  
"Oh I almost forgot," says Shauna grinning and hurrying back in their apartment. She comes back holding a cake, grinning. It says, 'Welcome 4!' on it.  
I chuckle, "How did you know my name?"  
She blushes a bit, "We asked the landlord, he's a bit of an asshole though. He's called Eric."  
"Do you guys wanna come in? We can have some cake."  
They look at each other, as if they're having a silent conversation that only they can understand with their eyes. That's love, I hope one day I could do that with someone. I cough slightly.  
"Oh sorry Four, we would love to," says Zeke.  
"So where are you from Four?" Zeke says, as they enter and plop down on the sofa.  
"Chicago," I reply whilst grabbing some plates and forks for the cake and laying them down on the glass coffee table.  
"Ahh good time to move then, what with that crazy killer there, Marcus Eaton or something." I tense up a bit. I can't say anything that could link me with him. Make one wrong move and everyone will know. **(lol bit of 'Let it go' there)**  
"Yeah." I turn on the television, and we watch some football whilst chatting.  
"Where do you guys work then?"  
"We're both journalists, work for New York Times, that's how we met." They look into each other's eyes and squeeze each other's hands.  
"Aw how romantic," I tease. "Hey guess what, I work there too!" exaggerating like an excited schoolgirl.  
"No way, this is so cool," Zeke plays along.  
"IKR!"  
"Not all girls talk like that!" Shauna says and she throws pillows at us. We throw them back, whilst laughing. It's amazing how comfortable I am around them, it feels so natural and good to have some friends.  
"So how are you getting to the office tomorrow Four?"  
"Um, probably the subway, you?"  
"Yeah, that's what we take."  
"I think Zeke and I will head to bed, it's getting kinda late."  
"Aw but I wanna stay with Fwour!" He fake pouts.  
"Don't take Zekey away from me Shauna!"  
"Come on you big baby, she tugs Zeke." I laugh,  
"Thanks for the cake though, it was really good!"  
"See you tommorow."  
"See ya." I shut the door, and decide to go change into pajama bottoms and take off my shirt. I sigh and climb into bed, after brushing my teeth. This day was better than expected, I made two friends and didn't reveal myself, my past self. I fall into a sleep and begin to dream.  
_A girl is standing on my balcony, dressed in a black long sleeved top, black skinny jeans and combat boots. She has long wavy blonde hair reaching her waist, swaying slightly in the breeze. She's leaning against the rail. She's beautiful, from what I can see of her. Suddenly, the rail breaks and she topples over, "Tobias!" I lunge over, but it's too late. _


	2. Chapter 2

Four

My alarm is blaring in my ears and I smack my hand on the snooze button. First day of work, I put on a light blue shirt and black trousers. Breakfast is a simple muffin, and then I go to brush my teeth whilst contemplating life. I wonder how work will be, maybe I'll meet a girl and I'll we'll fall deeply in love with eachother and get married and have babies. See what I mean about contemplating life whilst brushing my teeth. Suddenly my happy thoughts are interrupted by knocking on my door. "Four, let's go, let's go, let's go!" I open the door, to see Zeke and Shauna pointing at the elevator and stomping loudly. I grab my satchel and laugh at their strangeness. They fit so well together. We ride down the elevator and make our way onto the subway. Zeke and Shauna are murmuring together and we hustle out of the subway and to the office. At the entrance Zeke says,  
"So, guys I've got a meeting at lunch so I can't have it with you guys."  
"Actually," Shauna replies, "Me too, Max (the editor) has a meeting so I gotta be there. I'm his assistant."  
"Well, I'll probably see you guys back at the apartments then. Bye."  
I'm working on an article and I long for lunch. I look at my watch and realise it's lunch time, rejoice! I walk down the street, looking for a Starbucks. Yellow taxis zoom pass, and other workers are bustling about, phone to their ears. I start to hear music, but I feel I'm imagining it. But then I see her. The girl from my dreams. It has to be her. The hair, the posture. I just know it is. I can't see her face but she's sitting on a stool on the pavement with her guitar, singing. I make my way over to her and just stand and observe. Soaking in the beautiful music she's making. She's wearing ankle boots and leggings with a long knitted jumper and scarf and an army green trench coat. Her hair is down, the beautiful blonde I saw in my dreams and her eyes are the dreamiest colour of blue and grey I could get lost in them forever. Her lips are making swift movements, as she sings. I'm amazed at how all these people are oblivious to her music. They walk past and leave a slight gap as if she's trash on a sidewalk. But how could they ignore her beauty, not in herself but also in her music. My head is bopping along as she sings

_Baby be the class clown  
I'll be the beauty queen in tears  
It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)  
We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)_

She finishes and she's smiling at me and I smile back.  
"Hey," she calls, "You do realise you were kinda singing along?"  
I cringe, "Was I?"  
"Yeah, you were saying, the '_yeahs'_."  
I chuckle, "Your music is infectious." She blushes a bit, and I move closer to her, to avoid shouting over all the people walking past.  
She starts to pack her guitar away, and I ask her,  
"You don't happen to know where a Starbucks is do you?"  
"Making my way there now."  
"Oh, you don't mind if I tag along."  
"Ergh if you have to," She teases and grins.  
"Here let me get that for you," I take her stool and we begin to walk down the pavement.  
"You are really good, you know?"  
She blushes furiously and gives me a small smile, "You're the only one who's noticed me sing for like the past several months."  
I am so shocked. "What?! The question I'm asking is why you don't have a record deal already?"  
She laughs a beautiful hearty yet soft and melodic laugh, "Wow, you really do think I'm good don't you?"  
"The best." She steps into the Starbucks, we both order a coffee, and sit on the chairs next to the window. She gives the stool to a tanned girl who's behind the counter with black short hair, but she's taller than the singer girl. I haven't even asked her name!?  
"Thanks Chris," she says.  
"How did it go today?" Chris I presume, asks.  
"Well, I've got a follower," she says tilting her head to me. I lift up my hand to say hi, and Chris laughs and lifts her hand up too.  
"Sorry, can't chat too long, lots of customers today."  
The girl makes her way to me and sits in front.  
"What's your name?" I ask kind of abruptly.  
"Tris Prior, you?"  
"Four."  
"What, is that some kind of nickname?"  
"No, just Four."  
"So, how long have you been singing?"  
"Well, since forever I guess, but I've been busking since I was 18. I'm 21 now."  
"Ah I'm 22."  
"So is that your life ambition? To be a singer?"  
"It really is. I don't really talk to my parents that much now. My brother was really smart, got into Harvard to study Medicine or something. I guess I'm smart too, I got accepted into Harvard for Law but my passion is music, and I just knew I had to pursue it."  
I am impressed, Harvard Law. This girl must be super smart.  
"So your parents casted you out?"  
"Pretty much, I live with Chris and my friend, her boyfriend Will."  
"Third wheeling much?" I grin.  
She punches my arm playfully. "Not really. So number boy? What's your story?"  
My breath hitches. I've got to recite this. "My name is Four, I'm from Chicago, moved here only yesterday. I work for the New York Times as a journalist and I live next to two crazy people who go out and who are also my two only friends." I stare into my coffee. I feel her hand on mine, warmth and sparks flying through.  
"Make that three friends. And I'm sure Chris and Will would be your friends too. Oh and third wheeling much?" She smiles warmly at me and I smile back. She suddenly takes her hand away and blushes.  
"Sorry…about that."  
I laugh, "No I liked it." What the hell? Why did I say that? She's going to think I'm some kind of freak. But I did like that. I frown whilst I have this internal battle.  
"Hey, I'm having a gig tomorrow night. If you want to come or something." She trails off, embarrassed.  
I'm brought out of my internal battle. "I would love to. Is it ok if I bring my two friends?"  
"The more the merrier. Here's my number, I'll text you the details", she takes my phone and puts her number in. She put herself in as 'Tris the Awesome'.  
"Well, Tris the Awesome. As much as I'm sad to say, I have to go back to work."  
"I have to head home. I'll see you tomorrow night."  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow. We part our ways and I grin all the way back to the office softly singing and drumming my fingers on my satchel.  
_Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)._

**A/N Hey guys! There's chapter two. I imagine Tris to sing like this girl called Andie, her name on youtube is iwantaltitude. Check out her cover, I'm in love with the Tennis Court one!**


End file.
